The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustors, and, more particularly, to a gas sampling sleeve for a combustor probe.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor may have a primary combustion system and a secondary combustion system downstream from the primary combustion system, which may be referred to as a late lean injection (LLI) system. In combustors having a LLI system, fuel is routed into the secondary combustion system of the gas turbine system through the compressor discharge and into a transition piece. If the fuel routing system delivering fuel to the secondary combustion system were to leak, a fuel/air mixture could develop within the compressor discharge. A leak in the LLI fuel delivery and/or a fuel/air mixture within the compressor discharge may need to be detected quickly to allow repairs to be made to the LLI fuel delivery system.